<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas wishes by modzy78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902698">Christmas wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78'>modzy78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Day 7 - Kuritsu, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu's Christmas card reminds Kureno of the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set at the end of season 2 of the anime. Spoilers if you've not seen the last episode of the season (episode 25). It again fits in with many of my advent stories but can stand alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kureno turned to the stack of unopened mail with a sigh. He had a never-ending list to complete as Akito's personal assistant. He deftly opened each envelope, sorting them into piles. Invoices, queries, requests, appointments, complaints, ads, news. He paused as he picked up a red envelope with his name written in beautiful calligraphy.</p><p>This was an extremely rare occasion. He glanced around to ensure that no one was watching as he quickly opened it. He pulled out a card. The front showed a robin perched on a holly branch wearing a red hat and scarf. Merry Christmas was written above it. He opened it to read a handwritten message.</p><p>"I'm so very SORRY to bother you, Kureno-san. I know I'm not worthy to wish you a Merry Christmas. Please accept my imposition, and I'm SO sorry! Best wishes, Ritsu."</p><p>Kureno chuckled as he read the message. It seemed that Ritsu's personality had not changed over the years. He wondered what the monkey would wear to the banquet. Probably a furisode. Ritsu had worn the most beautiful and elaborate furisode over the last few years. "He always looked stunning." Kureno frowned as he thought. "Or should I say she? I honestly don't know what Ritsu prefers. I really need to find out. Perhaps I should use they until I know."</p><p>Kureno remembered his childhood. Even though he was only a year younger than Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure, the Mubudachi trio tended to exclude him. Ritsu was the next oldest zodiac member, so Kureno gravitated towards them. Ritsu was like a younger sibling that tagged along after him. They both craved heights and were often found in trees or on roofs, often in a nest of blankets that Kureno made. He loved cuddling them and felt that often calmed both of their anxieties.</p><p>But then things began to change. Ritsu got closer and closer to Kagura. It made sense, since they were closer in age. And Kagura was better able to help Ritsu with clothing choices. Kureno burned with a secret shame when he remembered feeling a bit embarrassed the first time Ritsu came out to play in a dress. He tried to hide it, but that's when Kagura started to become the preferred playmate. Kureno thought he was alone then, but he knew better now. It was nothing compared to the emptiness his freedom had bought him. Ritsu, along with the other zodiac members, could sense something was different. So they distanced themselves even more. All Kureno was left with was Akito. Freedom in a gilded cage. And no chance to restore faded friendships. He couldn't even get away from Akito on New Year's to say more than hello to his former close friend.</p><p>He sighed and rubbed his eyes, wondering if there was something he could do. He heard soft footsteps and quickly shoved the card into his inner coat pocket. Akito entered the office with a pout.</p><p>"Kureno. I'm in the mood for a snack. I heard some of the lazy maids talking about candy canes and Christmas cake. I want some. Now. Go and get them for me."</p><p>Kureno blinked at the family head before smoothing his features into a placid expression. This was the perfect opportunity. He was being given permission to leave the estate for an errand. It would be simple to purchase a card and send it off to Ritsu. He slowly stood and bowed.</p><p>"Of course. I will return as soon as possible."</p><p>"You better hurry. Otherwise, I'll not be happy."</p><p>"In that case, I'd better leave right away. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy." Akito nodded, apparently mollified, and left the room.</p><p>Kureno put on his coat, briefly touching the card. He walked out of the estate with a smile. He wondered how surprised his old friend would be to hear from him. He hoped this was the start of a return to a beautiful friendship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know there is a lot of debate about the appropriate pronouns to use for Ritsu. I decided it made sense to have Kureno be a bit unsure before settling on they.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>